


Explanation

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buri has to explain some events in Raoul's life to Kel. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

“It’s his mother,” Buri said, joining Kel in the windowseat. The younger woman blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering against her tanned cheek.

“His mother?”

Buri nodded and tucked a cushion behind her back. “It’s her mind,” she explained, tiredly. “She mistakes Raoul for his father or his brother, when she recognizes him at all. She’s easily confused and can’t be left to her own devices – I don’t even think she remembers that Raoul’s married.”

Kel’s face stayed carefully flat, but her eyes flicked to Buri’s face, concerned. 

“The healers said they couldn’t do anything for her, when we visited last.” Buri sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes. “They said they’ve kept it at bay this long, and they’ve done all they could. It bothers him more than you’d think, but he won’t mention a word of it.”

Kel shook her head and made to stand up, to go after Raoul, but Buri stilled her. “Let him be. I doubt he’s even here, if I know him. If he is, he’ll sort it out by himself – it’s how he does things.”

“And you?”

Buri tensed. “She’s not my mother.”

“No,” Kel agreed, carefully, “but you care for him. You see him hurt and….”

Buri glared at her. “I don’t need coddling, Mindelan. I’m a grown woman.”

Kel only wrapped both of her arms around Buri’s shoulders and sighed. “You’re prickly, when you’re upset. That’s what gives it away.”

“Never you mind. I don’t like to see him that upset – it drives him mad, because it’s not something he can fix, and he’s used to fixing things.” 

Kel kissed the crown of Buri’s head and sighed. “It sounds like him. When he comes back…?”

“Don’t mention it. It goes smoothly, that way.”


End file.
